Together We Fall
by FizzSummers
Summary: Kagome is a nice sweet girl but she hangs around two destructive and violent guys, Koga and Inuyasha. Her life soon goes spiraling out of control and there's no turning back. Contains dark themes, some ooc-ness and character death. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Together We Fall**

_**A/N: Rated M for violence, some language and some sexual stuff. Also, in this story Inuyasha and Koga are human. Told from Kagome's POV. **_

_Chapter 1_

Some people just don't know why they hang around those that complicate their life. I'm pretty much one of those people, sometimes I just don't understand why I continue to be around Inuyasha and Koga. For some reason I just feel drawn to them. Like I'm supposed to be with the two of them, I can't explain it. I think I love them but I'm not sure.

On this day we were sitting at the park on a bench, I was in between the two boys who were both puffing on cigarettes. Koga and Inuyasha were like brothers, they grew up in the same neighborhood, they bickered sometimes and got each other in trouble. "Just look at that little tramp over there" Inuyasha said. He was referring to the pretty blonde girl on the other side of the park. She was talking to some middle aged guy, it looked like she was flirting with him.

"I'd like to take a chunk out of her" Koga sneered. I hope they didn't plan to make a scene here, I already had plenty of people who thought badly of me because I hung around with them. If I was here while they did something horrible I would automatically be guilty by association.

"Doesn't look like she's doing anything wrong" I said quietly.

"Why does she have to wear so much damn pink?" Inuyasha said in disgust, "Sure glad you don't dress that way Kagome" He hated bright and feminine colors for some reason, I always made sure to wear darker clothes around him.

"I wouldn't even think of it" I told him. He flicked away his cigarette bud and beamed at me.

"She also has her stomach showing and look at those perfect arms" Koga said with a slight growl, "She's just asking for me to bite her" Koga loved biting, not just sensual biting but really savage biting. Not surprisingly, it often got him in some trouble.

"Go for it" Inuyasha said with a shrug. "It's a bit boring here, could use some excitement"

I gave Inuyasha a hard nudge, they were always encouraging each other to do destructive things. "Let's just enjoy this nice summer day" I said wrapping my arm around Koga, maybe I could distract him from the girl in pink.

"Ah, Kagome then can I bite you?" he said teasingly.

"Yeah, let him bite you" Inuyasha added, showing his teeth.

"No!" I snapped.

"That's what I thought" Koga wiggled out from under my arm and stood up from the bench. "I'll go for one of those amazing arms, what do you think Inuyasha?" he grinned and dropped his cigarette, smashing it into the ground

"Whatever you like" Inuyasha replied.

"How about none of her body parts" I uttered.

"Don't be a buzzkill Kagome, it'll be fun!"

Inuyasha stood up. "I'll take care of that old guy she's with if he interferes" he said and with that him and Koga started walking towards the girl. I sighed and then followed behind them slowly. I wasn't surprised they didn't listen, they rarely did. But hey it didn't hurt to try.

Koga walked up to the blonde girl and Inuyasha went up to the guy. The two of them were good looking guys, there was no denying it. Girls often loved their long black hair, fit bodies and handsome faces. So at first the girl looked happy to see them but the guy sure didn't, he was no match for them in terms of looks. I felt sorry for the two strangers.

"You look like you're looking for some fun" Koga said to her and Inuyasha smirked.

"She's with me" the guy said, irritated. I was near them, close enough to watch them and close enough to hear but I was making sure to stay out of the way. Unless of course I would need to jump in for some reason.

"Shut it old man" Inuyasha snapped.

"Kim let's get away from these creeps" he said to the blonde. She just shook her head, she was already becoming infatuated with the two younger men. I wish she would come to her senses and just walk away with her boyfriend or whatever he was to her.

"No, no just go for a walk or something. I'll catch up with you later" she said flatly.

The man scowled, "No we won't be catching up later bitch. There's plenty of other sluts out there" The two younger men just laughed at that and Kim just rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she mumbled. The man glared at her for a moment and then stormed off.

"So where you guys from?" Kim said, instantly bringing her focus back to Inuyasha and Koga. She didn't even seem to notice me at all. The way she batted her blue eyes and flipped her blonde hair, I have to admit it was very infuriating to me.

"Does that really even matter?" Koga said and grabbed her forearm. "Don't try to tease me sweetheart if I see something I want...I take it"

The blonde looked at him, blinking in confusion from his words. "So you're the aggressive type?" she said trying to keep up her flirtatiousness. She didn't seem to mind him touching her all that much.

"Get on with it Koga" Inuyasha said, licking his lips a little.

"Guys I-" her voice turned into a scream as Koga bit down on her shoulder. "What are you doing freak!?" she cried through her screams, trying to pull away. I could see the blood, Koga wouldn't stop until he literally had a piece of her. Inuyasha had a very wicked smile on his face.

"Koga that's enough someone's going to call the cops" I said, the other people in the park were looking at us. Koga held up a hand, signaling me to wait. I watched as he tore away a tiny chunk of her flesh, it made me cringe. Her screams were painful to my ears. Koga would pull away, taking a piece of her with him. The blood that dripped from his mouth and the look in his eyes made him look feral. "Koga come on already" I said grabbing his arm.

"Wait" he smirked and took the chewed up flesh from his mouth, then shoved it into the mouth of the screaming blonde. . "Now let's get out of here" That's when the three of us ran, together like always.

xxxx

Late in the afternoon I go home, I have archery lessons tonight and need to get my things from my house. Koga and Inuyasha will roam the streets for awhile as always and then go home late at night. I'll meet them first thing tomorrow morning, like always. My house is really quiet, my little brother's gone off to private school. Mom's sick and mostly stays in bed, grandpa takes care of the house most of the time but right now he's taking a nap.

I put on something more flexible and grab my bow and arrows. It's a bit odd carrying it around, I'd prefer to leave it at Miss Kikyo's over night. However, Miss Kikyo says having it at my house somehow helps me build a connection to my bow, doesn't make sense to me. I like archery lessons although Miss Kikyo is a bit odd and...let's just say she's very "touchy" A lot of girls come to her for lessons but she only does one-on-one sessions with them.

I walk up to her front door and knock even though she said one time I didn't have to. "Hello, Kagome" she says when she answers the door, she's smiling at me. I see what Miss Kikyo's wearing and I blush. She's wearing a very low cut red top that show's off her breasts a lot along with a very short jean skirt. I hope she doesn't touch me too much today. I just wanted to practice my archery.

"Come on in" she says and we go inside. "Would you like something to drink before we begin?"

"No, that's okay Miss Kikyo" I say.

"Well I for one am going to have a drink, so please have a seat" she says. I take a seat on the couch while she goes into the kitchen. "Kagome, you look beautiful today by the way" she calls from the kitchen.

"Thanks"

She comes out carrying a glass of wine. Miss Kikyo loved wine, but fortunately she didn't drink enough to get drunk while I was here. "You're my best student Kagome, soon you'll be a master at archery" she says as she sits on the couch next to me. She takes a sip of her wine and then sets it on the coffee table. "I want to ask you something important" She nuzzles up close to me and I shudder a little.

"What is it?" I ask, forcing a smile.

"I want you to work here with me as an assistant real soon, I've always wanted someone to help me teach. But I'm very picky about my choices" Miss Kikyo places her hand on my thigh and I blush deeply.

"That's real nice of you Miss Kikyo but I'm not sure I'm ready to take on that responsibility" I said, I really didn't want to take on that kind of commitment. I sure didn't want to be an accomplice in Miss Kikyo's "Touchy" ways. I was already involved with two deviants and that was enough.

"Hmph, I see" she said, disappointed. "Well Kagome, you don't seem to understand how lonely I am" Miss Kikyo suddenly sobbed and buried her face in her hands. "You don't even really like me" she said through her sobbing. I've seen her get emotional like this before and it was never easy to deal with.

"Miss Kikyo I already have so much going on in my life is all" I say, placing a comforting hand on her back. "Why don't you have some more wine it will help you feel better"

"No! I want someone here with me, to love me!" she wailed, "I do things with these girls because I have no one else!"

"You're beautiful, a lot of people would love to be with you" I told her, truthfully.

"No, no, no you don't understand" she sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sometimes I just want to die"

"Don't say that" I snapped. "Miss Kikyo maybe you should get help"

"No, no one cares" she said sadly.

I sighed, "I care"

She looked at me and smiled weakly, "Prove it to me. Kiss me first this time" I blushed and shifted uncomfortably, I just wanted to get to the archery lessons. The faster I gave her the attention she wanted, the faster she would do her job. I forced a smile then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then perked up, her eyes blurring with lust. "More..." Miss Kikyo whispered to me.

I closed my eyes and kissed her full on the lips. If she really needed love, I could at least give her false love. She was beautiful and amazing with the bow and arrow, but their was this loneliness to her. Something that made me feel sorry for her although she often irritated me. I twirled my tongue with hers and placed my hand on her breast.

Miss Kikyo pulled back and gazed into my eyes. "I love you, Kagome" she said in a soft voice. I smiled and slowly moved my hand along her leg. "Shhh, just be quiet" I whispered as my hand moved under her skirt. She moaned as I rubbed my hand on the outside of her panties.

I knew we wouldn't get to the archery for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

As soon as I got home I threw down my bow and arrows and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I didn't greet Mom or Grandpa, I didn't want to show my face to anybody at the moment. Even after doing all I could to please her beforehand, Miss Kikyo still touched me. As I held my bow and arrow, trying to focus on the target her hands kept exploring my body. I wondered if I should just give up archery but then I thought about how I loved using a bow and arrow. I know it seems stupid but I also thought about how sad Miss Kikyo would feel if I just left her completely, I would actually feel sorry for her.

I removed all my clothing and knelt down. From under the sink I grabbed a scrub brush. This was how I punished myself, everyday I was guilty of something. I let Koga and Inuyasha get away with harming others, being silent was just as bad as doing it...at least to me it was. I also let Miss Kikyo believe there was a chance I could love her. When the truth was I wasn't sure I could ever love anybody... not in the typical way at least.

I grabbed a bottle of soap and put some on the scrub brush. I didn't bother with the water, it would hurt more if my skin was dry and that's what I wanted. I then pressed the brush against my lower lips and began to scrub. I scrubbed hard and furiously, my tender flesh began to sting instantly. The bristles so rough and some of the soap seeping into me. I would scrub harder and harder until it felt like my very skin was being scrubbed away.

xxxx

When I'm around Mom and Grandpa I almost always but on a facade of happiness. There are times when I really am happy though, so I don't always have to pretend. "Here you go" I say with a smile as I set bowls of oatmeal in front of them. I made them a quick breakfast, today I would be a little late seeing Inuyasha and Koga.

"Thanks Kagome" Grandpa says, digging into his oatmeal. Mom smiles and eats slowly. The doctors have no idea what's wrong with her. Why she has pains and rarely speaks anymore. Some have said it's all in her head though, I don't believe them.

"Well I'm heading out, be back tonight" I tell them and head on out the door.

Koga's house is a pretty long walk from mine and by the time I get there, I'm out of breath. I was surprised to see it was just Koga on the porch, usually Inuyasha was with him by this time. "Hey Kagome" he said as I walked up on the porch.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I asked immediately.

"His big bro's back in town apparently it's like some special reunion or something" he explained. Inuyasha had talked about his brother before, but he didn't have anything good to say about the guy. I had a feeling their reunion wouldn't be a very happy one.

"They might end up killing each other, that Sesshomaru is a real prick"

"I hope he doesn't get hurt too badly"

"Let's hang out here today" Koga said and gestured for me to go inside the small, rundown house. I walked through the door and Koga followed behind me. The outside of the house wasn't much to look at and the inside sure didn't make up for it. I found it shocking that anyone could live in such a mess. "Come on Kagome don't act like you've never been in here before, I'm not some housewife who's going to spend all day cleaning" he said, seeing how I looked around in disdain.

"Oh, you know I'm just used to a clean place" I smiled a little and sat down in the armchair. Today I was wearing a dark blue skirt and one of my old gray t-shirts. Nothing special at all but Koga was standing there and looking at me funny. It was like he was scanning every inch of me with his eyes. "Koga why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"I've told you before I like your legs" he said with a smirk. Yeah he had told me that, a long time ago.

"So?"

He walked closer and dropped to his knees, "I want to bite you, please let me" Koga said and to my surprise he was even blushing a little. Since when was Koga shy? Usually he was really aggressive with women...but perhaps I was different. That thought made me feel good for some reason. I'm not going to lie and say I haven't done things with Koga. I have and with Inuyasha as well, sometimes with both of them. But it was never full blown intercourse or anything, just some naughty rubbing here and there you could say.

"Koga..." I said trying to find the right words, "I don't want to lose a piece of my body"

"No, I won't rip away your flesh. Just a nice hard bite is all I want Kagome" He said. That blush on his face was pretty cute I must admit. "I know you're a tough girl and can handle pain so please let me" He was pretty much begging. How could I turn him down? I wouldn't be that heartless, he was my friend after all.

"Okay Koga, go ahead" I said with a little smile.

"You're amazing Kagome" he said and soon started kissing up my leg. My body shivered from his butterfly kisses but I soon felt pain when he bit down on my inner thigh. I tensed up and bit down on my bottom lip so I wouldn't cry out. He didn't bite a piece of me off but he did leave quite a mark with some blood.

"Ahh you taste great" he then licked the blood off of my thigh, savoring the taste. "Hey Kagome you can bite me now, I don't mind you can even bite a huge chunk out of me" There was pain from his bite, but nothing I couldn't handle. I wondered how much pain I could cause him.

"Okay Koga, remove your shirt and move up closer to me" he smirked and removed his T-shirt. Koga then moved up so I was facing his chest. Without hesitation I bring his skin between my teeth, biting into it as hard as I could.

Koga growled, "That's a girl" he said in a voice filled with both pain and lust. I pulled viciously at the skin until I had a tiny piece in my mouth. I moved it around my mouth to really taste it and then I swallowed it. It was oddly wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Before I left I kissed Koga on his front porch. We've kissed a few times before but this one was special. It was more passionate and loving. Maybe it was because the taste of blood lingered in our mouths. I certainly felt really bonded with Koga. "I want to go check on Inuyasha" I said once our kiss ended.

"He's fine" Koga assured. "Inuyasha can take care of himself, trust me"

"I know" I said with a little smile, "I just want to make sure"

"Well if that'll make you feel better" Koga said with a shrug. He gave me a kiss a on the cheek and smiled. "See you later Kagome" For some reason I was feeling overwhelmingly happy around him. I didn't understand it. I blushed and giggled softly, "See you Koga" I said, blessing him with another smile. I then walked off the porch and headed for Inuyasha's house.

Inuyasha's house wasn't far from Koga's at all. It was actually nicer as well but just a little. Before going in I stopped in the driveway and thought about what I would do if Sesshomaru was there. How would he react to me? Would he start trouble with me? I just shook the thoughts away and walked up to the door. I wanted to see Inuyasha right now and Sesshomaru wasn't going to hold me back.

I knocked on the front door and waited for Inuyasha to answer. Soon enough he did, I tensed up a bit when I saw he had a black eye. "Inuyasha what happened?" I asked worriedly even though I could easily guess he had probably been fighting with Sesshomaru.

"It's nothing, just that jackass Sesshomaru" he said with a grunt.

"Where is he now?" I asked, gently stroking his bruised cheek. It was nice to see him smile a little once I did.

"He left a bit ago. I don't really care where he went as long as he's not around here" Inuyasha said, "Let's go in the house" We walked in and sat at the kitchen table. His house was messy but not as bad as Koga's. An open pack of miniature chocolate chip cookies was sitting there and Inuyasha pushed it towards me. I shook my head.

"More for me" he said with a shrug and then started shoving cookies into his mouth.

"I let Koga bite me" I told him, I didn't feel the need to keep it secret or anything. He swallowed down the chewed up cookies and looked at me. I showed him the bite mark on my thigh and he observed it curiously.

"So does this mean you're Koga's bitch or something?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "No it doesn't mean that, it was just in good fun" He poked at the mark with his index finger and I cringed. It was still sore. To my surprise, Inuyasha leaned down and began to lick it slowly. I shivered a bit although I didn't really mind it...it was just surprising. His tongue actually felt kind of nice. I even touched his hair a little. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

He sat up and smiled, "Nothing, did you enjoy it?"

"Sort of, I got to bite him too"

"You said once you liked us both equally, do you still think the same?"

"Of course Inuyasha, a little bite isn't going to change that" I said truthfully. Surprising even myself I then leaned in and kissed Inuyasha full on the lips, I kissed him with much passion like I had with Koga. I wanted to assure him that I didn't like Koga more than I did him. If he thought that then it would only lead to tension between the three of us.

"I trust you" he whispered as he gazed into my eyes. "I want to show you something Kagome, me and Koga planned not to show you for awhile but I think this is a good time" I frowned slightly. The two of them had hid something from me? That was a bit heartbreaking. But then I just sighed. It wasn't fair for me to get angry because they kept something from me. Since I have kept things from them.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Just wait here a minute, I'll be back" he then got up and headed up the stairs. I waited eagerly for him to come back down. My foot moving up and down in anticipation. What could it be? I was thinking it had to be something pretty impressive if it had to be kept secret from me. Finally Inuyasha walked down with a black scrapbook in his hands.

He sat the book down in front of me and beamed, "Have a look" Without hesitating I flipped open the book and gasped. On the first page there were four polaroid pictures of strangers. Strangers that were dead, their bodies ravaged and mutilated. The worst one on this page was a woman dead and sprawled on the concrete with her intestines around her neck, like the others she had bite marks all over her body. I felt the urge to vomit but I held it back and flipped through the pages. They all held grotesque pictures, only getting worse with each page.

"Well what do you think?" Inuyasha said, "Koga and me did this all on our own" he spoke proudly and smiled. I never knew Koga and Inuyasha actually murdered people. They harmed others in terrible ways but murder was a whole different level. How could I have not known? I've known them for quite awhile. I shut the book and sat there silent. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Kagome, why aren't you saying anything? Are you afraid now?" he asked, worry in his voice. I then stood up and looked into his eyes intensely.

"No, I'm not scared!" I snapped. "I just feel a little dumb about not knowing"

"You just always watch us hurt people but never join, we sometimes thought you were weak"

I frowned. They thought I was weak? That made me really mad, I wanted them to think I was just as good as they were! Not some weak girl that they just hung out with. "I'm not weak" I said to him in a dark tone.

"There's a way you can prove yourself, Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Tell me how then!" I said bravely but deep down I was scared about what it might take to prove myself to him.

"Come with me" he said and gestured me to follow him. I got up and followed behind him, he was leading me to his basement. I tensed up a bit but nevertheless I followed him through the door and right down the steps. Although I have never been down here before I immediately recognized it from the pictures. However, the first thing that caught my eye was the girl in the corner. She was naked, tied up and gagged. Her body had so many marks, bruises and cuts it made me shiver. It was much worse seeing it in person and not just photos. She looked at me with pleading eyes, her whole body shaking as if it was winter. It was a heartbreaking sight.

"She's been down here for a few days" Inuyasha explained as he rummaged through some junk next to the tool bench. "Usually I only mess with them with Koga but maybe you'll make a good partner too" So his test was for me to hurt this girl? I didn't know if I could do it, maybe I really was weak. "Eh, this will do" he said, holding up a wooden baseball bat. "Do some damage with this Kagome" he moved over and handed me the bat, reluctantly I took it.

"Go on, let's see what you can do" Inuyasha encouraged me eagerly. I tightened my grip around the bat and slowly moved closer towards the trembling girl. "C'mon Kagome do it!"

As I approached her I realized there was a way I could prove myself and help her. She had suffered so much she could never be the same. I wouldn't make her suffer anymore, I would free her in one quick blow. With that thought I raised the bat and brought it down on her skull.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The thought of what I had done weighed heavily on my mind. I kept thinking about how I had brought the baseball bat to the girl's head, I had hit her three times. The extra two to make sure she was dead. I tried to tell myself that it was for the best. I was having trouble truly convincing myself. Inuyasha said the first kill always stays on your mind for awhile, but once you do it again it's a lot easier. I hope that didn't mean he wanted me to kill more.

I thought archery could help get the murder off my mind, at least for a little while. So I stopped at my house and got my bow and arrows. Before I left I stopped in Mom's room and gave her a kiss on the cheek, I felt that would make her happy. She just looked at me blinking, but still I felt a little better. Now it was time to go to Miss Kikyo's. I hope she didn't do too much touching today.

On the walk to her house, I tried to push the thought of my crime away. I increased my pace. The faster I got there, the faster I would be able to escape. When I got to Miss Kikyo's I was so eager I almost banged on the door. Soon enough she did answer the door, a big smile on her face.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed happily. She wore a red dress and her long black hair was down and flowing. She often dressed up during our sessions but not like this. "I have such good news!" she pulled me in and started to twirl me around.

"Tell me all about it Miss Kikyo" I said even though I just wanted to get to the lessons. I pulled away and sat my bow and arrows on the couch.

"Well I met a guy and he asked me to marry him!" she said, her eyes sparkling.

I frowned, "When did you meet him?"

"Just last night, we were in love at first sight" she said with a girlish giggle, "We're meeting again tonight"

I looked at her in disbelief. How could a grown woman be so childish and naive? "Miss Kikyo do you think it's smart to marry a guy you've only known for a day?" I said carefully.

"Oh Kagome society tells you to wait, but we know we're meant for each other. So why wait?" Kikyo smiled, "And he's just so perfect!" I sighed there was no way I could try talking some sense into her. Who was I to judge anyway.

"So what's his name?" I asked flatly.

"Sesshomaru" she told me. My body tensed up and my eyes went wide. She had ran into Inuyasha's brother and now she was going to marry him. I only knew Sesshomaru from what Inuyasha and Koga had told me. There was also how he had left his little brother with a black eye. He just couldn't be a good guy, he was clearly fooling Miss Kikyo. She was lonely and would easily fall for any facade he put on.

"Miss Kikyo...Sesshomaru is a terrible person. I suggest you stay away from him" I told her firmly.

She blinked in confusion, "Kagome how would you know?"

"I'm friends with his younger brother"

She smirked, "Oh, 'just friends' are you sure about that"

I scowled at her, "Yes we're friends and nothing more" I knew Sesshomaru didn't stay in town all the time, he was always traveling. If they got married she would probably travel with him. That would mean no more archery lessons. After all I put up with she would just leave me here to learn all on my own.

"Kagome darling, I still love you. But I need someone I can truly be with" She placed a hand on shoulder and gazed into my eyes. I looked away, even though Miss Kikyo had been an annoyance to me I still enjoyed doing archery with her. I could handle the touching as long as we could do the archery. But I just couldn't stop her from being with Sesshomaru. I had to accept that I would have to become great with the bow and arrow all on my own.

"I'm sorry Miss Kikyo, I'm glad you found someone" I said in defeat, "It's just I know you'll leave with Sesshomaru and I won't be able to practice archery with you anymore"

"Kagome, Sesshomaru wants to give up his traveling and he's moving in with me soon!" she exclaimed, "We'll still be able to do lessons, but Sesshomaru will just be there" I knew I wouldn't be comfortable around Sesshomaru but who was I to tell Miss Kikyo who she could be with. I just sighed and backed away from her.

"Okay, that's fine but today I would rather not do our lessons today" I said, I knew this would be the last chance for me to do lessons alone with her. Still, I just wasn't in the mood now.

"I understand Kagome" she said sadly.

I avoided looking into her eyes and made my way to the front door, "I'll admit I am not comfortable with you being with Sesshomaru but it's your choice" I said coldly, "Also I am leaving my bow and arrows here tonight" With that I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. Then I ran but not to my house. I ran towards Inuyasha's, I wanted to tell him about this. While running I thought about what he had done with that girl's body. We hadn't talked about that, I wondered what he did with all the corpses of those he and Koga killed as well. Thinking about the murders sure didn't help my worries but I couldn't just avoid thoughts of it all together.

When I got to Inuyasha's I ran through the door. He was sitting on the couch with Koga, I felt strangely elated to see the two of them. "Sesshomaru's going to marry my archery teacher" I blurted out. I suddenly fell to me knees and started crying. I needed to let it all out and I wished I could have punished myself right then.

"Kagome it's not that big a deal" Inuyasha said as he and Koga got up.

"Yeah just stop going" Koga said. The two of them knelt down besides me, placing comforting hands on my back.

"But I don't want to stop! I want to become the best at archery so I'll actually be good at something"

"Hell Kagome I can teach you archery" Inuyasha said, "If Sesshomaru's going to be there I'm telling you it won't be safe for you"

I sniffled, "Inuyasha since when do you know anything about archery?"

"Kagome, I know plenty about everything" he replied.

"Yeah, just let us teach you" Koga added. I smiled a little. Although I was sure they knew nothing about the bow and arrow, what they said made me feel better. Inuyasha and Koga were troublemakers but I was sure they cared about me.

"Thanks" I said then gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you both..." I added in a whisper.

"You better" The two of them stood up and I did as well.

"I heard about your first kill" Koga said with a smirk, "Good job Kagome" He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "I'm proud of you, soon you'll be killing just like us" I hugged him back but I didn't really want to be a killer, I didn't think I had it in me to be like them.

"She needs to learn about torture and mutilation though" Inuyasha said.

"Of course" Koga said, "Hey Kagome want to stay the night with us?" I blushed a little, I hadn't stayed over night with them before. Although I could if I wanted to. Grandpa didn't really pay attention to what I did anymore. I could at least stay with them once, it wouldn't be a big deal.

"Sure" I said, smiling.

"Let's head upstairs"

The three of us walked up the steps, I was feeling happy but nervous. Inuyasha's bed wasn't all that big but the three of us would be able to fit, we'd just be very close. None of us would mind that. His bed clearly wasn't the most clean either, that bothered me a little but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to appear stuck up.

I sat down on the bed and started taking off my shoes and socks. I blushed when I saw that both Inuyasha and Koga were taking off their shirts. They both had great upper bodies along with various scars. "Gets pretty warm in here Kagome, I suggest sleeping in your underwear" Inuyasha said as he slipped out of his pants.

"I see" I said nervously.

I couldn't help but blush beat red when the two of them were standing before me in just their boxers. "You guys look great" I said quietly, "Can I touch you?" I was surprised by myself when I said that. The two of them looked at one another and smiled.

"You don't even have to ask" Koga said. I then reached slowly forward and pressed my hands against their hard abs. My hand moved slowly along their bodies and I felt myself trembling. My body had never felt this much desire before. I wanted to move my hands lower, but I held back and pulled my hands away. The two of them beamed when I stood up and began removing my clothes.

"So ready for bed?" I said as I stood in my blue bra and panties. Koga reached out and pressed his hand against one of my breasts. Inuyasha smiled and did the same. I shivered from their touch and looked at them with longing.

"Yeah lets get to bed" Koga whispered. I nodded then slowly crawled into the middle of the mattress. I laid on my side, nuzzling into the pillow. First Koga laid next to me, facing me and Inuyasha laid on my other side. I could feel him breathing on the back of my neck as he nuzzled up close to me. Koga was looking into my eyes, smiling. I looked back at him lovingly and then kissed him softly on the lips.

I loved being with the two of them. I belonged with them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Time to wake up" Koga said as he shook me gently awake. My eyes opened slowly as I began to sit up in the bed. I was still considerably tired so I knew it had to be pretty early.

"What time..." I started to say but my words drifted off when I saw that Koga was completely naked. My eyes widened a bit, trying my best not to stare at his manhood. "Koga why are you naked?" I asked , trying to just focus on his eyes.

"Jeez Kagome you slept with me in my boxers. I'm sure you can handle me naked" He said, rolling his eyes. "And it's shower time" He grabbed my arm and pulled me from the bed. My body was too tired, so I didn't fight back. Also, he had a good point I should be completely comfortable with him and Inuyasha by now. Still I couldn't get rid of all my nervousness.

"I'll help you with that" he said and began to roughly pull at my bra.

"Koga slow down" I said.

"Gotta hurry before Inuyasha uses all the hot water" Koga then gave a hard yank breaking apart the strap and pulling it from my body. I almost covered my breasts but then I remembered that I needed to get as comfortable as possible. He reached for my panties but I gave him a little shove.

"No, no I can get it" I quickly slipped my panties down my legs and kicked them away. "Okay ready" He grinned and then grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the room towards the bathroom. I could hear the water running as we made our way down the hall.

When we got there I saw that Inuyasha was already in the shower, the water running down his nude body. The shower was not very big, I knew the three of us would be very close to each other. "Well come on Kagome" Koga urged, pushing me towards the shower. I opened the shower door and Inuyasha looked at the two of us with a smile.

I moved in slowly, my body pressing against Inuyasha's as I got in. The warm water hit my skin, Koga getting in behind me. I could soon feel their hardness against me, I couldn't help but blush. My body shifted between them, trying to get comfortable. "Kagome, how do you feel?" Inuyasha whispered. I felt Koga licking along my shoulder.

"I'm just fine" I whispered to him. I was actually more comfortable than I thought I would be, being naked with them was beginning to feel right. I gently kissed Inuyasha on his chest, then moved my tongue along his slippery skin. I could hear his breathing quicken, I knew he was enjoying it.

"Hope you don't mind if I taste you, Kagome" Koga whispered from behind. I then felt him bite hard into my back. I cried out from both pain and pleasure. I looked at Inuyasha, clawed hard into his sides and sank my teeth deeply into his chest.

"Ahh, good girl" Inuyasha moaned. I felt Koga pull at my flesh with his teeth, I then bit harder into Inuyasha until I could taste his blood in my mouth. Pulling back I took a deep breath as the blood dripped from my lips. Koga released my skin and pulled back, letting out a little growl. I could easily tell he had drawn blood just like I had. I watched as the blood went to the shower floor and flowed down the drain with the water.

"I love you Koga and Inuyasha" I said, smiling.

"Love you too" they said almost in unison. I began grinding back against Koga, moaning softly and moving my hand slowly down Inuyasha's wet body. My hand moved just down to the right spot.

xxxxx

"Kagome where were you last night" Grandpa asked as I walked through the door. He didn't seem upset or anything. He was probably just curious.

"I stayed with some friends" I told him, I wanted to get some different clothes on and see Mom. "Need me to do anything?" I asked sweetly. He smiled and shook his head. I smiled back, he of course had no idea about the things I had done. He didn't know much of anything when it came to me, he only knew what I presented.

I walked up stairs and went to my room. I quickly took off the clothes I was wearing and slipped on a simple white summer dress. Putting on a bright smile I walked to Mom's room, her door was open. I could see her sitting on the wooden rocking chair. She didn't move. I shut the door behind me and walked in front of her. "Mom, I want to tell you something" she looked up at me and blinked.

I sighed, "I'll get right to the point. I've been intimate with my archery teacher, I've killed someone and I'm in love with two men" Even when I said that, she still didn't react. I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I held them back. I had to be strong. "And I hope you know that this will be the last time you ever see me, I'm going to live with Inuyasha and Koga from now on!" She looked at me with those blank emotionless eyes. My rage was building.

"Dammit mother say something!" I said through gritted teeth. Still she just looked at me. I reached forward and grabbed a hold of her blouse. "Say something!" She looked into my eyes but then her lips began to form into a smile. "How can you smile?" I snarled. I let go of her blouse so I could wrap my hands around her neck. My own mother had mocked me, I couldn't let her get away with it, I didn't care who she was.

I stared into her eyes as I tightened my grip around her neck. Her eyes widened with fear as she gasped for air. It was too late, I wasn't going to let her live.

Inuyasha was right. The second kill was much easier.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

I ran. I tried not to think about what I had done, this time it was much easier. I ran as fast as my legs would go, I needed to get back to Inuyasha and Koga. It seemed now, it was harder and harder for me to be away from them. Not even for a little while. As I ran I completely ignored the things and people I passed by.

When I got to Inuyasha's house my legs were tired and throbbing. Still, I smiled when I walked through the front door. A smile that got bigger when I saw them on the sofa, looking through the scrapbook. "Hey Kagome" Koga said, when he saw me walk in. He closed the scrapbook and sat it on the coffee table, then he smiled at me. Inuyasha blessed me with a warm smile as well.

"Guys I killed her" I said softly. Both of them smirked. I smiled at them weakly and then walked over to sit between them on the couch. It was nice to be close to them once again.

"Who was it?" Koga asked.

"It was my mother" I said, closing my eyes. I was worried that they would think I had gone too far. Perhaps even they had limits.

"Really? You're not joking?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"No it's not a joke. I strangled her" I said, my voice was cold. For a moment I didn't recognize myself.

"Kagome, that's brutal. I didn't know you had it in you!" Koga exclaimed. I looked at him and saw that he was grinning. I turned to look at Inuyasha and had wore the same expression.

"But you guys, what if I end up in prison. I didn't think it through at all" I explained worriedly, "Once Grandpa finds Mom's body...he'll know it was me"

"No, we'll protect you" Koga said and wrapped his arm around me. "Won't we Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, duh" he answered.

"But guys...I don't think it's that easy" I said, nuzzling against Koga.

"Of course it is, we just leave town" Inuyasha said casually. How could they always be so nonchalant about things? I sighed and pulled away from Koga so I could bury my face in my hands. I didn't want them to have to change their lives just because of me. I was really starting to regret what I had done.

"Kagome come on now. A new killing ground would be nice" Koga said.

"But-"

"Kagome shut up and accept what we say!" Inuyasha said, impatiently.

I sighed, I wanted to protest more but I didn't want to make the two of them angry. I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes. "I love you guys so much" I said in a quiet whisper.

"And we love you too, we're bond. We stick together always, got it?" Koga said, seriously.

I smiled weakly, "Yes I got it" I felt Inuyasha's hand moving up leg and I looked at him curiously. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry but knowing what you did...excites me" His hand moved up under my dress, until I felt his hand against my panties. I shivered a bit, I wasn't really in the mood for this. But I wasn't going to disappoint him.

"He's not the only one" Koga whispered into my ear.

xxxxx

Koga and Inuyasha didn't want to leave without doing something big. Something that was risky, something that threatened their lives and mine as well. At this point, I was ready to do anything for them without question. It was morning when they told me the plan. I could never go home so I was stuck with my one dress for awhile, but Koga said I would be able to get new clothes eventually.

The three of us were sitting at the table. We didn't have much of a breakfast because all Inuyasha had in his kitchen was some junk food. "We're going to kill that asshole Sesshomaru" Koga declared. My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't expect that to be their big crime, they didn't usually kill men.

"That sounds good. But I have to admit, Sesshomaru is pretty tough" Inuyasha said bitterly.

"Pssh, who cares and Kagome did say he's staying with that archery teacher" Koga explained, "We'll ambush the bastard"

I tensed up a bit, did that mean we would have to harm or even kill Miss Kikyo? "When do you plan on doing this?" I asked, carefully.

"A few hours" Koga said causally.

"Damn, I've dreamed of this moment" Inuyasha said with a little smile. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about this. I was scared but I didn't want it to show.

"If that's what you want to do, count me in" I said softly.

"Alright, you've become such a badass Kagome" Inuyasha said, patting me on the back.

"So, let's talk about how we're going to do this" Koga said.

That's just what the two of them did and I just listened.

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Inuyasha pushed the bat towards me, encouraging me to take it. I didn't want to at first, it still had some dried blood on it. He was expecting to me to have a significant part in the plan to kill Sesshomaru. I wasn't sure if I could do much damage, I was scared. "Inuyasha are sure I won't just get in the way?" I looked over at Koga and he nodded. He was encouraging me also.

"Don't act so afraid Kagome," Koga said, "Yeah Sesshomaru's tough but no match for the three of us."

I sighed and then smiled lightly, "I suppose you're right."

"Aren't I always?" he said teasingly.

I giggled and then took the bat from Inuyasha. It felt surprisingly exhilarating to hold it. Using my shirt I wiped away the dried blood off. It needed to be fresh and new, ready for some new blood. It was hard to believe that I was starting to think in such a way.

"So what are you two bringing?" I asked, with a smile.

"We'll have hunting knives, of course." Inuyasha said proudly.

xxxxx

We waited until late to leave, I lead the way to Miss Kikyo's. Before going into the house I stopped, I needed to tell them something. "What's wrong Kagome?" Koga asked. The two of them pulled out their knives, their bodies almost shaking with adrenaline. They were definitely ready.

"Please, don't hurt Miss Kikyo too much. That's all I ask." I told them.

They looked at one another and then back at me. "We'll hurt her only a little." Inuyasha said, Koga nodded in agreement. That's all I could ask for, didn't want to ruin their fun. Miss Kikyo, was a lonely and lost soul she didn't deserve death. Perhaps, such a shocking incident would help her change for the better. At least, I hoped so.

"So we going now?" Koga asked.

The bat over my shoulder, I nodded and took a deep breath. "Someone's nervous." Koga sneered. We walked to the door and without hesitation Koga kicked it open. Immediately he and Inuyasha ran through the wide open door. I heard Miss Kikyo scream and my heart started beating very fast.

"Surprise!" I heard Inuyasha shout. I finally went in through the threshold and I saw them holding the knives towards Miss Kikyo. There was no sight of Sesshomaru. She looked over me with a painful look of surprise, "K-kagome? What's going on?"

"Where's Sesshomaru?!" Koga asked angrily, holding his knife to her.

"He's not here," Kikyo whimpered, "He left awhile ago."

"Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted, "Where did he go?!"

"I don't know!" Kikyo cried. She kept looking over at me but each time I glanced away. I just couldn't face those dark pleading eyes, not yet.

"Kagome it looks like we can't go easy on her, sorry." Koga told me.

"But Koga, it's not her fault that Sesshomaru isn't here." I pleaded.

"Kagome, how could you be with these two heathens I-"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted.

I dropped the bat to the floor and looked to them, "Guys listen to me, don't kill Miss Kikyo. You said you would only harm her a little, please stick to the plan." They looked to me, their eyes seemed to show pure blood lust. They had been ready to kill something, could I stop them? "Just please listen to me." I begged.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Koga said and without another word he plunged the knife into Kikyo's stomach.

The blood seeped through her clothing, her mouth gaped open in shock. I couldn't believe it, I screamed. Louder than I'd ever screamed before. I screamed out nothing but pain and rage, I wanted them all to hear.

xxxxx

Even when she was long dead they just kept stabbing and stabbing her. "No! Stop!" I cried. I was on my knees, tears falling from my eyes. Those knives of theirs getting jammed into Kikyo's beautiful body was terrifying. How I wish I could of saved her, but I was just too weak.

When they stopped, they turned to me. "Calm down, Kagome. How could you kill your own mother and then be so upset because we killed this whore?" Koga said, his voice was lustful yet angry. Right now both directed at me. I looked at Miss Kikyo's helpless body on the floor not far from me. It was so saddening I felt the desire to hold her.

"He's got a point." Inuyasha added.

Koga then moved in front of me, holding the dripping knife to my face. "Lick it clean." he ordered firmly. I looked to him and then back at the knife, dripping the red blood. Miss Kikyo's blood.

"Koga please..." I whispered.

"Do it now!" he yelled. I didn't like when he yelled at me, when angry Koga could be especially frightening. It also made me feel disappointed with myself. "You need to do this for your own good, Kagome." he added.

"Kagome, just do it." Inuyasha urged.

Shaking, I held my tongue under the knife and let a drop of blood fall onto my tongue. I then brought my mouth up a bit more so I could press my tongue onto the side of the blade. I moved my tongue back and forth along the blade. Trying to get it clean for Koga. I hated myself for doing this, I felt like I was disrespecting Miss Kikyo. But I didn't want Koga to become anymore angry.

"Mmm, yes that's it." Koga said, seeing me do this pleased him. He was no longer angry. Once the knife was more or less clean he pulled it back and moved over to Kikyo's body.

"Are we leaving now?" I asked.

"No way, we got some more work to do." Koga said. He and Inuyasha then began removing the corpse's clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

I was screaming, Koga and Inuyasha had to pull me out of the house. My feet dragged and my body went limp, as we went out the door. "Koga, please...why..." I sobbed, I just couldn't accept what I had saw. I had seen so much even before this, but the act they had just committed topped it all, at least in my eyes.

"Kagome please get yourself together." Koga said, slamming me against the house. He looked into my eyes so intensely. "We have to get out of here understand?"

"So calm the hell down." Inuyasha added, "We're in this together."

"You did things...to her body...you made love to her..." I trembled against Koga, I didn't like the coldness he had in his eyes right now.

Koga rolled his eyes and turned his head to Inuyasha but still keeping me pinned against the house. "She's out of it right now," he said to him, "Let's just get out of here." Koga then pulled me away from the house and flung me over his shoulder like a rag doll. After that my mind went blank.

**xxxxx**

Koga checked the three of us into a motel just on the outside of town. Koga didn't carry me all the way, I was at least able to calm down enough to walk on my own. Koga and Inuyasha had some money in their pocket to get a taxi and pay for the motel room...but still it wasn't a lot. We would need more eventually, the difficulty of the situation was becoming all too clear. I didn't think we would last long. "How can we get by, we're not going to be able to keep this up!" I said as I sat on the motel bed. It was a disgusting, cheap and dirty place here.

"Yes we can," Koga snapped, "Kagome what has happened to you? Why are you so bitchy now?" I looked at him, that was hurtful. Even though I hated what he and Inuyasha had done to Miss Kikyo, I didn't hate them. I still loved them whether I wanted to or not, so I didn't want them to think of me in that way.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered softly, "I'm just worried."

"Stop worrying, we got this." Koga assured with a smile.

Just then Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and threw him self down on the bed next to me. "Damn, I'm tired," he said, "Got any ideas about where we're heading tomorrow Koga?"

"Yeah we'll just go wherever we can. Simple as that, we won't stop until we've traveled the whole damn world." Koga stated proudly. It seemed rather childish, I wanted a solid plan to follow, I wanted to be sure we would survive. But I kept my thoughts to myself, no need to get them angry again.

I laid back on the bed and sighed, Koga came into the bed as well. I had to move closer to Inuyasha to give him room, I ended up squished between them uncomfortably. "Koga..." I said softly.

"What?"

"I don't like sleeping here." I mumbled.

"Who said we're getting to sleep yet?" he said, then postioned himself up on the bed. Without warning he grabbed the hem of my dress and pushed it up. Inuyasha then sat up in the bed and smiled.

"Koga what are you doing?" I asked, even though it was obvious.

"Pssh, what's it look like." he said playfully. He then began slipping off my panties, lifting up my legs so he could get them all the way off. I really didn't want to do this right now, not after what he did to Miss Kikyo's body, that would only further the disgust I held for myself.

He dropped the panties onto the floor then began to unbutton his pants. "No Koga please... I'm just not in the mood right now." I pleaded.

"It's going to make you feel better, don't worry." he assured. He grabbed my legs, spreading them apart so he could ease in.

"Oh Koga please no..." I begged. He was over top of me, moving in and out slowly at first.

A tear fell from the corner of my eye and I then looked over to Inuyasha. He was watching us with lust filled eyes, pleasing himself. He would have his turn and there would be nothing I could do about it.

**xxxxx**

"Wake up Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered as he and Koga came through the door, each of them carrying an article of clothing. When the door was closed they laid the clothes on the bed and grinned at me. Apparently I had slept in really late, I hadn't even noticed they had left in the morning.

"You guys went some place without me?" I asked as I sat up in the bed.

"Yeah because you were asleep," Inuyasha said, "We got you a new outfit."

"Take a look." Koga added.

I grabbed the items and obseved each of them, a very wrinkled t-shirt with a butterfly on it and a pair of jeans with holes in them. Easy to see that they were not new.

"Took it from this drug addict chick we found walking around." Koga said, a laugh sounding from Inuyasha. "She was a riot." I wasn't going to ask all they did to the girl, I just wasn't up for hearing it.

"Thanks guys." I said with a smile, I had to appreciate that they did this for me. Standing up, I began to undress and change into my "new" outfit.

"And guess what else?" Inuyasha said as I finished putting on the clothes.

"What?" I replied, reluctantly.

"Got us a car!" Koga exclaimed happily.

"Koga you can't just drive around a stolen car!" I yelled. Why were they being so careless? Did they not even care? They thought they were invincible, as if nothing they did would backfire. I would hate to be there the day when such arrogance blew up in their faces.

"Ugh, Kagome stop your damn worrying. We're only going to drive it til we get to where we want to go, then we ditch it. Understand?" Koga explained.

I sighed, "Where exactly will we be going today?"

"You'll see." he said, smirking.

"I'm getting excited just thinking about a whole new killing ground." Inuyasha said, licking his lips.

"C'mon let's go. We should probably move fast." Koga said, gesturing us towards the door. I hated the lack of worries they had but at the same time I admired it, I didn't like having so much doubt. I followed them out the door and to the red car, it was fairly nice. I got in the backseat, letting Koga drive me to an unknown fate.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 _

We had drove for so long before we finally reached the next city. After spending money on gas our money was getting closer to running out. "We are seriously going to have to get some money soon," Inuyasha said, something he already stated several times before during the ride.

"Tell me something I don't know." Koga replied. He sounded pretty irritable since he hadn't gotten very much sleep. I was about to say something but then stopped when Koga pulled up into a parking space. We were far into the city, people walked around without a care in the world. We didn't know anything about this place, I found it intimidating.

"Look, we need to get around in this place and find us some easy targets," said Koga, "Kagome, think you can handle going on your own?"

"No I can't," I replied bluntly, "none of us know about this town, we could get lost and maybe killed."

"Ugh, fine but if each of us get some money by ourselves the more we would have in the end."

"Do you really think I can mug someone?" I said as I glanced out the window to watch the people walking by.

"You don't have to mug!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "you can pickpocket-"

"I don't want to go out alone here!" I cried, cutting off his suggestions, "you guys shouldn't either I don't want us to get lost or anything."

The two of them looked back at me and grinned, "We won't get lost," Koga said, "just don't go too far from here." Always, he had the answer for everything, once again my worries were insignificant and meaningless. I sometimes felt like a child with them.

"Shouldn't we at least wait until nighttime?"

"How about you just let us handle this Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"No, I can get money." I said boldly and I meant it, I hated how much they were beginning to doubt me. I could get over my worries and impress them again, I knew I could.

**xxxxx  
**

I've came to regret many things, now I have something else to add to the list. I should have just stuck with my first instinct of not separating from the boys. When the man pulled up and offered to help, I took it. He said, I looked lost and afraid. His voice was so smooth and comforting, even though he was a stranger. He just seemed so kind...that voice, I couldn't help it, I fell for it.

"I won't hurt you if you just do as I say." he whispers, grasping a hand full of my hair. "I'll reward you in the end, I promise." He has a rather feminine look to him, but he's strong and dominating. I'm sure I'm not the only girl he tricked to get into his car.

"D-do what?" I ask nervously, even though I have a good idea what he wants.

He lets go of my hair and then takes my hand, placing it on his crotch. My body tenses up , almost immediately I find myself having to hold back tears. "Tell me your name first." he says and it surprises me. I didn't expect that he would even care.

"Kagome." I mumbled. He then moves my hand against him, my heart starts beating really fast, I want to scream but I can't.

"My name's Naraku," he tells me, "there's no need to be so nervous." To my surprise he releases my hand and reaches into his pocket. "There's something special about you." He pulls out a thick wallet. It wasn't a shock that he had so much money, just by the looks of his car and him it was easy to see that he was accomplished.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, it means we are not going to do anything yet." he replied, and handed me a wad of cash. I didn't hesitate to take it, no matter what I still needed the money. No matter what his motive was. It was a lot, all hundreds, but I just quickly shoved it into my pocket without counting the exact amount. He handed me a small card, with his contact information on it. This man really expected me to keep in touch with him?

"We will see each other again." Naraku said, he sounded so sure and confident.

"O-okay," I said softly. He smirked and then pressed a button on the driver side door, unlocking the others. I glanced at him one last time before getting out.

**xxxxx  
**

I almost did get lost, it took quite awhile for me to get back to the place Koga had parked. It was night now, the whole time I walked I was on edge. When I finally got there, I was relieved to see them leaned against the vehicle puffing on cigarettes. "About time you got back." Koga said, as soon as I approached.

"You better of-" Inuyasha began to say, but I shoved the wad of money into his free hand. Their eyes widened, throwing down their cigarettes. They grinned at the sight of the cash I just hoped they would actually use it wisely. It made me feel proud, even though I hadn't really done anything to earn it.

"Wait a sec, how the hell did you get this Kagome?" Koga said, his eyes darting to me.

I wasn't sure exactly what to tell them, I didn't feel comfortable telling them about the whole scene with the man. "That doesn't matter," I say, "now we have enough to help us through for awhile."

Suddenly, Koga's expression darkened. "Kagome, did you whore yourself?" he asked, causing Inuyasha to look to me as well.

"No!" I snapped and it was the truth. They obviously knew that I was hiding something, but I just didn't want to tell them about Naraku.

"Then just tell us how you got it, dammit." Koga said angrily. I didn't say anything causing him to let out a growl. He then opened the door to the backseat and grabbed hold of my arm. "There's something up with you, I can tell!" he snarled, I caught a glance of Inuyasha who was just as angry. I was harshly pushed into the car, the door getting slammed after. I didn't expect them to act this way, they'd been angry with me before but this was different. I didn't completely understand, they were so angry by the possibility that I prostituted myself?

Soon they were in the car as well. "Where are we going to go?" I asked but they did not answer. Slowly I reached into my pocket, and felt the card the man had given me. Thoughts of him began to overtake my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

There's no hope for me, there's no turning back. I've become the worst type of human being. I have moments where I remember life before any of this happened, it doesn't help much... it only pulls me deeper into melancholy. I try to tell myself that Koga and Inuyasha are to blame, that I'm a victim but I know that's not true. I'm just as bad and guilty as they are.

The two of them were still angry with me, especially Koga. He checked us into a cheap hotel and once inside I had to fully face their rage. I tried to think of ways to placate them. "I didn't whore myself." I told them once again, "I do have some respect for myself you know."

"Then just tell us how you got the damn money!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Yeah, why the hell is it so difficult?" Koga added.

"It was really just someone taking pity on me..." I mumbled. That was the only explanation I could offer for now. Which was a question I was asking myself, did Naraku pity me or was it something else? From their expressions, I could tell that they were not fully convinced. "Really, the guy was just doing something nice." I said, making sure to be vague and sound slightly dispassionate. I needed to sound like it truly wasn't a big ordeal.

Both of them seemed to relax a bit, I almost sighed in relief. "Guys please..." I say as I walk to them. "It was really nothing." I carefully pull the both of them in towards so I'm able to cover their faces with light yet loving kisses. Going back and forth from one to the other with a great eagerness. We shouldn't be fighting...we were stuck in this mess we had created together. But we all need a little reminder once in awhile. Especially the two of them, apparently.

I rub my hands against the front of their pants and the two of them groan in excitement, I'm soon able to feel their hardness. "The two of you are all I have," I whispered, "please just trust me."

"Okay, we trust you." Koga said after a few moments of silence.

"And it always helps to prove just how loyal you are," Inuyasha added with a smirk.

I bit down on my lower lip as I lowered myself to my knees. They're quick to unzip themselves for me and soon I'm grasping them. My hands move back and forth, their groaning causing shivers to go through my body. I keep going until their white essence is upon my face and in my hair.

What have I become? _Deviant, whore, liar, manipulator_... just a few of the many words to describe myself.

**xxxxx**

When the boys were asleep, I picked up the phone in the hotel room. I don't know why I needed to speak to him again, it seems utterly foolish of me to seek out a stranger but...I just had to do it. It was so late I wondered if I would actually be able to get a hold of him in the first place. I had to try being as quiet as possible, my heart was racing as I dialed the number on the card.

After a few rings a woman answered. "I would like to speak to Naraku." I said softly. There was a pause and the tension in my body became greater.

"Just a minute." the woman finally said, her voice monotonous. I placed my hand on my chest trying to calm the thumping inside. It was a few long agonizing minutes before I finally heard his voice.

"Can I help you?" he said.

"It's Kagome," I told him.

"Why are you speaking so quietly?"

I paused for a second, "My friends are asleep, I don't want to wake them."

"I see," he said. I sensed a hint of amusement in his voice. "Well do you need something?"

"I was just hoping to speak with you."

"I never expected that you would want to see me so quickly," he replied, "I'm a little busy at the moment, how about you meet me tomorrow morning around ten?"

I thought for moment, "Okay, I'll try."

"Excellent." he said and gave me the address to his house. We then said our good-byes and I sat down the phone. I leaned against the wall so I could take a deep breath. For reasons unknown to even myself I smiled and walked back to the bed where Inuyasha and Koga still slept soundly. I carefully crawled into the gap between them and closed my eyes. I had come this far, there was nothing wrong with seeing what all was out there. That's what I kept telling myself.

**xxxxx**

I was up before the two of them but knew they wouldn't sleep for much longer. When they woke up I would have to tell some lie about where I was going rather than just sneaking off. I turned on the TV to the news, somewhat expecting there to be something about Miss Kikyo's or my mother's murder. There wasn't and I kept my hopes that neither of them would be high profile cases. And, maybe just maybe we could get away with it.

Soon Koga was waking up on my left side and I turned it off. "Morning," I said with a smile.

His eyes opened slowly as he propped himself up in the bed. "Inuyasha, wake the hell up." he said and soon there was a grumbling sound from my right side.

"Any plans for today?" I asked, making myself sound cheerful.

"Yeah, a new kill." he said with casualness. Inuyasha was soon sitting up as well, rubbing his tired eyes. I didn't want them to cause any unnecessary trouble if we wanted to go on safely they needed to be careful. Most habitual murderers end up getting caught at some point because they either got careless or too arrogant.

"Do you guys ever worry about being caught?" I asked, my false geniality disintegrating.

"As long as we only kill the ones the world doesn't give a shit about this time, we'll be safe." Inuyasha said and Koga nodded in agreement. He meant prostitutes, the homeless, drug addicts and the like but even then someone will eventually see a pattern. I can't say how and why Inuyasha and Koga thought that they were entitled to decide who lived and died, who was worthy and unworthy. But once again, who was I to judge them?

"I'd rather just go shopping today," I said flatly and the two of them laughed.

"Okay but don't spend too much, got it?" Koga told me.

"Don't worry." I said, frowning slightly. It was odd that he was telling me that, since he and Inuyasha were the more irresponsible ones and the money was technically mine.

**xxxxx**

It was a relief that neither of them appeared to be suspicious. Not surprisingly I had trouble finding Naraku's house. I had to do quite a bit of asking around but eventually I got there. It was a nice little house but I had been expecting something more extravagant since he was obviously well off financially.

I walked onto the porch and knocked on the door. For awhile there was no answer or any sign that anyone was even home. Just when I was about to give up the door was pulled open by Naraku. "Hello Kagome," he said, gesturing for me to come in. I smiled at him and walked in, a little embarrassed that I didn't have anything nice to wear.

When we walked in, I saw an attractive dark haired woman sitting on the sofa. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously. "This is Kagura," Naraku said before I could speak up, "my daughter." My eyes widened, he sure didn't look old enough to have daughter this age, she could easily be mistaken for his wife or girlfriend. But I guess age was kind to certain people or maybe he was simply lying. When he spoke she didn't even acknowledge that there were others in the room.

"Let's go." he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards another room.

I was pulled into a bedroom and I felt a flash of fear. I worried that he only wanted me for sexual favors and nothing more. I knew I was stupid to come here in the first place, perhaps I just felt the need to be in the presence of someone other than Inuyasha and Koga for awhile...just a little while.

"Don't give me that look," Naraku said, seeing my worried expression. "What are you thinking?"

"Why did want me to come here?" I asked, "If you just wanted sex or anything, I'm sorry to disappoint you..."

"I'll admit, I just wanted that at first." he explained, "But like I said, I felt there was something special about you. And I was right, you did come to me after all. I want to help you, I can tell you're not doing well."

So my desire to see him again wasn't so dangerous after all, I thought with relief. He was just a good man trying to help. It was too bad that he would soon realize that someone like me just couldn't be helped. "That's nice of you but I'm kind of caught up in a situation I can't get out of," I told him, "there's really no hope for me."

"What could this 'situation' of yours possibly be?" he said, his eyes narrowing.

There was no way I could tell him even half of what I had gotten myself in to. "I've just got mixed up with some bad characters," I mumbled and it was part of the truth.

He smirked, "Well you won't have to worry about these bad characters, since you'll be staying here from now on."

I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean? I do have to leave at some point."

"No, you don't." he said, stepping even closer towards me.

"You've made a mistake," I told him, "I know you're just trying to help but I can't stay here." Without warning he grabbed my wrists and held them tightly causing me to wince in pain.

"You are staying whether you want to or not." he said. I then tried pulling away from him but he was too strong.

"Let me go you fucking bastard!" I snarled. So I had been idiotic to willingly meet up with this man. I thrashed violently, trying to get away. I couldn't let this happen! I had to get back to the boys!

"Kagura!" he called as he pulled me out of the room. "Help me get her to the basement!" He was pulling me towards another door but I put up enough of a fight so he was struggling a bit.

Without question the woman got up to walk over and open the door that led to the basement. "So you're doing this again." she said, rolling her eyes. She then grabs on to me to help assist her father in getting me to the basement.

_The bastard had done this before! _I thought angrily. I tried to tell myself that I deserved this but I just couldn't go without seeing Inuyasha and Koga again. I had underestimated just how much I needed them. I was being pushed closer to the basement doorway. I cried out loudly, begging for a miracle.

But nothing could save me then, I was shoved hard through the doorway and went tumbling down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

My knees hit the concrete floor of the basement and I felt jolts of pain. I soon heard him descending the stairs. My heart pounding, I pushed myself up and turned around to see him smirking as he walked down. In the back round Kagura stood in the threshold her face was unreadable. "Stay away from me!" I shouted to him as I backed away. I prepared myself to put up a fight, I felt the impulse to run but there wasn't anywhere I could go in the basement.

"Kagura don't just stand up there come and help me get her tied up." he ordered as he reached the bottom. I scowled and tried to deliver a swift kick to his groin but he backed away just in time. Before I could react I felt his fist smash into my face causing me to stumble backwards. Blood leaked from my nose as I tried to recover from the shock of the hit.

When he grabbed me from behind I immediately started thrashing and screaming. He was pulling me towards a door that led to another part of the basement. Kagura followed, shaking her head. "Just accept it and do as you're told it will make things so much easier. Trust me." she told me. Was she out of her mind? There was no way I could do that. But no matter how much I protested and fought the man had still managed to get me into the room.

Kagura switched on the light and I saw that in the room was a metal table with two sets of restraints at each end. Sitting on the floor beside it was a black bag. There was a shelf that held various sharp tools such as knives, scissors and scalpels. I shuddered. There was another door that was open in this room but it led to a visibly small and cramped space. "Don't worry you won't be going on the table, not yet." Naraku said to me. "Kagura get something to tie her up with" She nodded in obedience and walked to the black bag.

"You can't get away this! I've killed people you know! I can do the same to you!" I shouted, I needed to show him who he was dealing with, it was a desperate attempt.

"I can assure you will not be doing that to me." he said. I was about to say something further but then I saw Kagura approaching with two sets of something that looked like wire.

"You're not gonna tie me up!" I cried, attempting to kick at her. Naraku's grip on me tightened.

"I'm tired of her mouth. Kagura get something to knock her out with first."

"Whatever you say," she said, I could easily sense a hint of bitterness. She placed the wire down and looked around, then selected a discarded board from under the shelf.

"Kagura wait! I know you're not –" I was shoved down by the man. Before I could even begin to lift myself up the board made painful contact with my head. Everything went black.

_**xxxxx**_

"_Koga...Inuyasha..._" I said as my eyes began to open. They weren't there of course, I was within the small space I had saw earlier, on top of a small and bare mattress. The wires were tied tightly on my wrists and ankles. I wasn't sure how long I had been out, my head was still throbbing from the blow. My nose twitched from discomfort, there was dried blood under it. This was all my fault, there was no way Inuyasha and Koga could save me. I had to get out of this on my own, some how...

I looked around the "room" the walls were dirty and stained. There was a white bucket in the corner that had spider webs clinging to it. I felt tears coming on but I held them back. What good did crying ever do? Instead I began positioning myself so my feet were facing the door, without hesitation I began kicking at the wooden door. "Let me out!" I screamed as loudly as I could manage.

I kept on kicking until the door flew open and there stood my captor, Naraku. "So you've awaken."

"Just let me go...please...you have to..." I pleaded as I got into the sitting position.

He smirked and then walked into the space, making the gap between us inches. I felt even more contained and smothered with him inside with me. "Please just let me go," I continued on. He didn't listen instead he bent down and grabbed hold of my restrained ankles. "What are you doing?" I asked, filling with fear. Again he didn't speak, I was thrust back as he dragged me out into the basement room.

"Answer me you psycho!" I shouted.

"Didn't you say you're a murderer? Or was that just a pathetic attempt to frighten me?"

"I am!" I cried, after all he did there was no fear of telling him too much. He was clearly just as bad as me. Most likely, even worse. "I know two guys who would kill you if they find out what you've done."

"Let me guess, they're the bad characters you were talking about."

"Exactly, so I'd let me go if I were you."

He then knelt down and lifted up my legs. I cringed awkwardly. "No one can save you, Kagome." With that he grabbed onto the lining of my pants and underwear and began pushing them upwards until my womanhood was exposed. Instantly I began to squirm. I just couldn't let this happen! I felt so helpless and weak, I bet he enjoyed making women feel this way.

Again I had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall as he unzipped himself. He entered me, I felt a wave of shame along with strong hatred. Was this just really karma in action? As he began thrusting in and out of me I could no longer hold them back, my tears broke free. I even cried out for my mother. Irony could be so sick and cruel.

_**xxxxx**_

It seemed so long that I was trapped. I constantly thought about Koga and Inuyasha. I wondered if they were looking for me. Naraku often visited me in the little room of mine, and sometimes Kagura.

As I thought about being back with the boys the door suddenly opened. It was Kagura, in her hand she had a plate with a single bologna sandwich and a glass of milk resting on it. It was her job to bring me food, which was almost always the same thing. As well as empty the waste bucket which I found mortifying. "Your food," she said flatly lowering it down to me. I took it and sat on the floor.

"Kagura, can I talk to you?"

I could see she was hesitant, "Sure." she replied after a pause.

"I can tell you don't like it here, why do you stay?" I asked.

"Look _Kagome." _She said as if merely saying my name were difficult. I know she wanted to make it seem like I wasn't a person, that I had no identity. That way she could spare herself the guilt of being an accomplice. "I've been in the same position as you. The best you can do is be a obedient and a good little girl that will make him take it easier on you."

"But – wait what do you mean he's done the same to you? I thought you were his daughter!" I said.

"I am but that's never stopped him. He started taking me down here when I was twelve and it continued on," when she said this she seemed so cold and broken. "He did awful things. my body is filled with more scars than you could imagine."

"What about your mother?" I said my voice trembling slightly.

"She ran off shortly after I was born, I can't say I blame her for not wanting to stay with him." Kagura said, "He doesn't hurt me as often anymore, since he started getting girls off the street...girls like you."

It made me a little angry to be thought of as just some girl off the street, "Well what's happened to them?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she said, "they end up dead because they don't listen to me. Just be what he wants you to be and you could have a chance!" I didn't believe her, I'm sure he was able to break plenty of girls and make them exactly what he wanted. But he would still kill them, they were nothing to him and he could throw them away like trash whenever he wanted. Kagura wanted some way to blame the victim. "And you've been lucky."

"What do you mean lucky?" I said, my eyes narrowing.

"He hasn't put you on the table yet where he has the real _fun. _I'm surprised he hasn't carved you up yet.There must be something special about you if he's waiting..."

"He raped me!" I bellowed.

"Trust me. What he can do with those tools of his is much worse, he gets off on disfiguring –"

"You don't look disfigured," I observed.

She sighed and began to unbutton her blouse. Before she had it all the way open I could see the hideous scars. I nearly gasped. The flesh was rough and puckered as she revealed more I saw that her whole upper body was scarred, her flesh was unrecognizable as human skin. I couldn't help but shudder. It seemed unique attention had been paid to her breasts, they had been burned...badly. I felt so much pity for her along with fear for myself. "Kagura...I'm so sorry." I said, my voice soft and shaking. It was strange that I had seen all the things Koga and Inuyasha had done to their victims yet this affected me more, probably because I simply knew it was very likely to happen to me. Selfishness was human nature, I was certainly no exception.

She shook her head, buttoning herself back up. "He hasn't done anything to my face. But he always does it to the street girls he brings here, they go from pretty to looking like monsters. Maybe it's good he just ends up killing them."

"Kagura!" I cried suddenly, "You have to help me get out of here, you could come with me!"

"No trust me it's hopeless. I'm leaving now." With that she quickly shut the door before I could say anything else.

_**xxxxx**_

As I laid in my miniscule prison the image of Kagura's scars stayed fresh on my mind. I would often glance hopelessly at the tight wires on my wrists. I was so involved in my thoughts that I jumped when Naraku opened the door. Seeing him I felt a strong surge of terror, after seeing what he had done to his own daughter I feared the man even more.

"It's time you told me your story." he stated then seized me so he could drag me out into the open.

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly.

"You know very well what I mean."

I lowered my eyes, "I don't want to tell you anything now." I admitted.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged on it hard, "Tell me or I'll kill you right at this very moment." His voice was angry, frightening. "You will tell me every little detail."

I looked up into those eyes of his and soon began to speak. At first I had to force the words out but soon they began to flow out. I told him everything, leaving nothing out. I felt much regret once I finished but also a small amount of relief. For a moment he just looked at me without speaking.

"You are truly pathetic Kagome." He concluded finally, "You let two disturbed young men completely take over your life." I nearly screamed at him for even daring to refer to others as disturbed.

His face moved closer to mine, "How does it feel to know that you gave up so much for them when you will never even see them again?"

I knew he wanted to break me down with his words. What he had said did effect me but I wouldn't let it show. "It doesn't feel too good." I stated in a forced casual tone.

With a smile he began backing away towards the shelf. He picked up a scalpel. Immediately my body went tense. "I've waited long enough, it's time for me to ruin you." He then cupped my chin and grasped it firmly to keep me from turning away. "You'll end up being my best work." he said, slowly cutting just above my jaw. I began whimpering from the twinges of pain.

"Please...no..." I begged.

He seemed to be contemplating as he observed my face, "I think I'll-" We both heard the sound of heavy footsteps. That was when he turned his attention away from me. It was of course Kagura. She had her hands behind her back. "Kagura, I didn't call for you." Naraku told her irritably. She remained silent and he then turned back to me, ready to use the scalpel again. "Go back upstairs."

She didn't listen instead she revealed what was behind her back, it was a hammer. I saw but her father didn't. He wouldn't realize anything until the tool hit the back of his head. Instantly he fell over, landing on the ground beside me. I was in complete shock I had never expected such a thing from her.

Without hesitation she skillfully undid the restraints on my wrists and ankles. Although the wires had left their painful mark it felt amazing to move freely. "Thank you so much..." I said as I stood up.

"Don't say anything. Just get out of here." she said coldly.

"Aren't you going to come with me?!" I asked.

"Shut up and just go!" she cried, I could see tears in her eyes. I gave her a grateful nod and then ran as fast as I could.

When I was out of the awful house I felt like jumping for joy. But instead I just kept going, I had to reunite with Koga and Inuyasha. I didn't know how long I had been imprisoned and it was possible they had gone to some other part of the city. But I didn't care, if I had to search every inch of the city to find them then I would.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

I didn't have to search very far to find them. Naturally the first place I went to was the hotel we had been staying at, there they were leaving the building towards the parking lot. I almost shed a tear at the sight of them. "Inuyasha! Koga!" I called, as I ran to them. At the sound of my voice the two of them turned my way. They appeared to light up at the sight of me but I could also see that mixed in with their joy was anger.

"Kagome! Where the hell have you been?" Koga demanded as soon as I got close. Before answering I hugged each of them tightly.

"It's been days, we looked everywhere for you." Inuyasha said. "We were just about to leave this damn place."

The expressions on their faces had turned into scowls. "And damn... you reek." Koga said, his nose twitching. I felt a jolt of embarrassment, I had not been cleaned at all at Naraku's house. I was very filthy and cringed at the thought of how awful and disheveled I probably looked to them. "What's with the cut on your face?" Immediately I covered the cut on my face with my hand, I had been lucky to escape with only very minor damage to my flesh.

"We need to talk somewhere else." I said, noticing a few people taking glances at me as they walked by. Koga grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards their newest car, it was much nicer than the previous one they had stolen. _Careless as always, _I thought to myself with a rather bitter smile. He pushed me inside, getting himself in followed by Inuyasha. It was great being close to them again, despite their prodding eyes and questions.

"Did someone hurt you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes darkening. "Just tell us where to find them and we'll kill them." I didn't doubt that for a moment but I didn't want them to do that, Naraku was obviously a powerful and influential man, killing him would be far too risky. I would just keep the hope that maybe Kagura had gathered enough courage to kill her own father.

"Yes, someone did hurt me..." I said, my voice almost soft enough to be a whisper.

"Who was it?" Koga said, gritting his teeth.

I lowered myself in the seat, there was no use keeping it all to myself. I told them everything that happened except that Naraku had violated me sexually, knowing that would fuel their anger like nothing else. I had encountered someone just as depraved as themselves. They understood that, I could tell. Both of them had become very tense with feelings that were clearly beyond anger.

"I'm just lucky that I got away." I said at the end.

"Take us to the fucker, we'll show him –" Koga started to say.

"No! I told you that he's probably dead anyway." I cried, cutting him off.

"Are you kidding me?" said Inuyasha, "I can almost guarantee that Kagura girl probably chickened out."

I shook my head, fighting back tears. "Just take me somewhere I can get cleaned up, please. I just want things to get back to normal."

"Fine." Koga grunted, starting up the car. "But we're going to talk about this later."

_**xxxxx**_

I splashed warm water on my face, gazing in the mirror as the water dripped from my skin. My eyes seemed so cold and empty. I was in the restroom of a gas station, cleaning myself as best I could with the water from the sink and the hand soap. Inuyasha and Koga had managed to get me some clothes that were at least half decent this time. _As good as it gets, _I thought and then grabbed some paper towels to dry myself off.

I slipped on the new clothes and discarded the old ones in the garbage. The boys were outside waiting for me in the car, they were thinking of plans for tonight. Supposedly to make me feel better, I had low expectations. "You look nice Kagome," Inuyasha said once I got into the car.

"Thanks." I said with a forced smile.

"Kagome, we don't want you to be depressed." Koga said. "You have to be strong and get through what happened. Remember we can handle anything."

"I know Koga just give me time," I told him, "could you turn on the radio for a bit?"

He shrugged and then pressed the button, the sound of heavy metal music filled the car. It wasn't what I would usually listen to but it was relaxing nonetheless. After the two of them lit up cigarettes, Koga drove off. As I gazed out the window I allowed myself to get lost in the sound of the music and the smell of smoke. I was beginning to feel a certain level of peace, it was something to cherish.

Before I could drift away further, my serenity was shattered by the sound of a static. A broadcast interruption. "Damn I hate –" Inuyasha began to say but stopped at the sound of his brother's name. All three of tensed up immediately.

"_After claiming his younger brother, Inuyasha Taisho is responsible for multiple murders, Sesshomaru Taisho has teamed up a renowned group of detectives __to find him along with his two accomplices, another young man and a young woman. The three of them are said to be armed and very dangerous..." _

"Turn it off!" I shouted, shooting up from my seat and pressing the button. I felt like screaming, now it was really happening, someone was after us. This was what I had feared the most. "Do you see what happens when you're careless?!" I yelled to them, tears leaking from my eyes.

"Calm down Kagome it's not the end of the damn world." Inuyasha snarled, "let the bastard try to find us."

"How can you say that –"

"Kagome stop." Koga demanded, his voice is firm and makes me shiver slightly.

"This was bound to happen sooner or later," Koga continued, "so someone's coming after us, well let's give them a good run. We'll leave a nice bloody trail that will scare the shit out of them, even Sesshomaru."

"It'll take a lot of work to scare him." Inuyasha mumbled, but Koga seemed to ignore him.

I had just come so close to death, I wasn't ready to take the life of another again. I wasn't sure I would ever be ready, but being with Koga and Inuyasha it would always be inevitable. Being with them, there was no way to avoid harming and killing others. "You can't run forever." I uttered, but I was also ignored. Koga kept on driving, he was heading towards the suburban area outside the city.

_**xxxxx**_

Night. The perfect time to kill. It's always best to wait until dark and that's exactly what the three of us did. I couldn't help but feel like we were being followed, it was unlikely that Sesshomaru could catch up with us so quickly but I was still fearful. We couldn't run forever, I had a feeling the two of them knew this but didn't want to except it.

We had pulled up in front of a house in the suburbs. It was a nice little place that probably held the most innocent, straight-laced people. I hoped that their weren't any children, there was no way I could stomach seeing mere children killed. "Here we are." Koga said, turning off the car. "Remember to be as messy as possible. We need to leave our mark."

"Oh we will." Inuyasha replied, holding up his knife under the moonlight. I looked down at the knife they had given me and shuddered.

Koga opened his door first and stepped out, Inuyasha and I soon followed. "I know you don't feel right about doing this after coming so close to death, Kagome." Koga said to me suddenly. "But it will actually make you feel better, to be the one wielding the blade... the feeling of being a victim will disappear, trust me."

I looked at him, unsure what I thought about his words but I give a simple nod. "Let's get this over with." I say, giving him a little smile. Soon I was following them towards the house, my hand tightened around my weapon. My pace was slower than theirs since I, of course, wasn't as eager as them.

Carefully Koga approached the front door. Before placing his hand on the doorknob he turned to glance at Inuyasha and me, a smirk coming to his lips. "Here we go." he said in a soft voice, turning the knob and pushing open the door.

"Heh. Unlocked." Inuyasha said amusingly. It wasn't surprising, this was the area where people felt safe enough to leave their doors unlocked. A sense of security that the three of us will soon shatter. We walked into the darkened house where Inuyasha found the light switch. "They're obviously asleep, let's head upstairs." he said. The two of them made their way slowly up the stairs and I followed behind closely.

We passed two uninhabited rooms before we came upon the sleeping couple. They looked so peaceful, beautiful actually. I began to feel an aching in my chest as the guilt began to devastate me even more.

"Time to wake up!" Koga exclaimed loudly as he flipped on the light. Immediately the two strangers shot up in the bed, their eyes going wide with fear. They were an attractive brown haired couple even with that look of terror on their face, their beauty could still be appreciated. Before they could think to move or run, Inuyasha pounced on them. His knife raised, he went for the male first. "Run!" the man shouted to the woman before the knife was jammed into his chest.

Koga was on his way to jump for her when she shot up from the bed and bolted towards the door, where I stood. He didn't go after her instead he wanted me to do the job. As soon as she got near me I tackled her to the floor. "No – please – no." She begged, tears falling from her eyes.

I grabbed the nape of her neck to make her look into my eyes, that I had let glaze with coldness. "Don't worry it will be over quickly." I told her. Before she could utter a word or cry out I jammed the knife into her back, puncturing her lung. The gasp she made seemed to fill the entire room. For just a moment I felt the need to embrace her and tell her things would be all right. But I didn't. She would die knowing me as nothing more than a monster.


End file.
